A New Time, A New Hold
by Blood Drgn
Summary: Harry Potter never imagined volunteering for a medical procedure to help find the cure for lycanthropthy would have turned out the way it did. Now he and his rag-tag group are trapped thousands of years into the future on a foreign planet. What is the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1: A Time for Friendship

**Hello lovelies! This is Blood Drgn at yer service! I will try to keep up a monthly update on this story unless it hits it off great with ya reviewers then I might increase as much as weekly updates. Since I'm currently working on a few other stories as well I can't at this time promise ya chapters any quicker then that.**

**Update: I have found a Beta I totally adore so... This chapter is now Beta'd. I am ashamed to say I didn't notice I kept misspelling Kingsley's name. T-T If you have read this chapter before you will notice some slight sentence structure changes but not much. Cha for now!**

**BTW: As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonridders of Pern.**

Harry woke early and stared at the roof of Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. He was still numb from the shock of surviving the last battle against Voldemort and awed by the knowledge that his life was finally his to live. He looked towards the curtains that separated his bed from the rest of the Hospital Wing and wondered if they had finally cleared the battle grounds of the dead. Harry couldn't help but wonder what they would do with the fallen Death Eaters. He hoped even they would be given a peaceful resting place and not shunted off into unmarked graves. Even if they were evil and had murdered they still deserved a resting place. After all, who were the living to judge the dead? That was the job of whatever god they believed in.

Harry's wandering thoughts went out to those he had lost and those that would be marred irrefutably irreparably. by the war. He wondered after George who had lost his other half, his twin. After poor sweet Teddy who had no mother or father to raise him. After Andy and even the Malfoys.

"The Malfoys!" Harry shouted as he bolted out of bed, only to nearly collapse the minute his feet hit the cold floor of the castle. Only by clinging to his bed was Harry able to force his legs to stop shaking and stumble almost drunkenly to the curtain around his bed. Harry flung away the curtain and ran shakily to the Hospital Wing's door. Pushing open the large doors made Harry's arms quake in effort but soon enough he was through the doors and sprinting down the hall towards the Great Hall. Harry dismissively recognized Madam Pomfrey shouting at him about not being ready to leave her wing as he fled down the hall. Finally, out of breath and shaking, Harry arrived at the Great Hall's doors. It took all of his strength to push open the doors as he stumbled, exhausted, and plummeted towards the floor. Luckily, Kingsley was able to catch him before his face met the stone floor.

"Harry!" Headmistress Minerva McGonagall shouted in surprise. "What are you doing out of the hospital wing?! Poppy said you need to rest for another week! At least a week!"

"Come now, Minerva. I'm sure Harry has a good reason to be rushing about." Kingsley said with a gentle smile as he helped Harry to stand and held him until his legs stopped shaking.

"The Malfoys." Harry managed to croak out, "Where?"

"We are here, Potter." Lucius Malfoy responded, somewhat desolate.

Harry turned to stare at the Malfoy family. They were surrounded by Aurors. Both Lucius and Narcissa were being held by Aurors while Draco was simply surrounded. Neither Narcissa nor Draco would raise their heads to meet Harry's eyes but Lucius was staring at Harry pleadingly. Harry turned to study the others gathered in the Great Hall. Besides Kingsley, Minerva, and the Aurors he didn't recognize, there were the surviving members of the Wizengamot.

"Trial?" Harry croaked as he moved to sit at the closest table, which just so happened to be the Slytherin table. Kingsley sat beside him with a bone-weary sigh.

"Harry it has been decided..." Kingsley began.

"No!" Harry shouted, his magic causing a wind to blow through the hall. Everyone's eyes shot up and focused on Harry. Lucius looked at Harry with hope while the other two Malfoys looked at him with surprise. "Let me speak on their behalf." Harry whispered weakly "Please?"

Kingsley looked down at Harry with confusion then turned to look at the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot looked at each other then began to whisper in barely audible voices to one another. They whispered among themselves for a few minutes then turned to look at the Aurors and Malfoys. After a few minutes of silent debate, Augusta Longbottom stepped forward from the Wizengamot and turned to face Harry.

"We will hear what you have to say, Mr. Potter, but let me tell you now it will take a lot to convince us to change our decision." Augusta said in a no nonsense tone.

"Thank you." Harry intoned politely then took a deep breath.

After releasing his breath, Harry launched into a tale about the Malfoys that spanned decades and touched two generations. Harry spoke about what he himself had experienced by Malfoy hands and what others, including Severus Snape, had as well. After spinning his tale for almost an hour, Harry sat back with a sigh. If this couldn't save the Malfoys, Harry didn't think anything could. The Wizengamot was silent for a few minutes as they digested Harry's words then turned as one together and began to whisper again. Lucius smiled gratefully at Harry. After barely five minutes Augusta stepped forward once more.

Before Harry could say anything Augusta beamed at him and said, "You truly have done what I thought was impossible." She waited momentarily as more then one breath gasped in disbelief. "Thanks to the testimony of Mr. Potter the Wizengamot has found the entire Malfoy family innocent of their supposed crimes. They shall be released from Auror custody immediately and their wands shall be returned to them once the Ministry is once more up and running in one month's time."

"Well done, Harry." Kingsley whispered before rising from his seat beside the exhausted Savior. "You heard the woman, Aurors! No one here needs to be arrested! Let's head out, we have criminals to catch!" Kingsley shouted before marching out of the Great Hall with the Aurors following, bewildered looks on their faces.

"Minerva, it was pleasant seeing you again." Augusta said as she inclined her head to Minerva then made her way out of Hogwarts with the rest of the Wizengamot.

Minerva sighed heavily then smiled at Harry. "Well done, Harry. Well done." Minerva mumbled as she hurried after Kingsley in hopes of speaking with him about Hogwarts' restoration before he headed back to the Ministry.

Lucius moved to leave the Great Hall with his shell-shocked family following him. He gave a heavy sigh of relief then smiled and nodded to Harry as he passed. Harry returned his smile then purposefully looked towards the door. Lucius understood in that one moment more about Harry Potter then anyone truly did. Lucius smiled one last time at the odd selfless young man then made his way out of the Great Hall with his wife following quickly behind him. Neither noticed their son stop directly in front of Harry and study him intently. Harry looked up at Draco and met his stare evenly.

"What can I do to repay you?" Draco whispered in ill-disguised unease.

"You don't need to repay me for anything." Harry whispered back, unsure on what prompted them both to feel like their conversation needed to be whispered.

Draco studied Harry again for a few minutes then offered his hand.

Harry smiled then took his hand. "Friends?" He questioned with more power behind his voice.

"Friends." Draco responded.


	2. Chapter 2: A Time for Change

**Hello lovelies! This is Blood Drgn at yer service! SOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SOOO LONG! My bf and I were in the process of buying a house so all my free time has gone to that and working on the schedule for GMX (Geek Media Expo)... Again so sorry! I will try to keep up a monthly update on this story from now on I promise! Since I'm currently working on a few other stories as well I can't at this time promise ya chapters any quicker then that.**

**BTW: As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonridders of Pern.**

**Chapter Two: A Time for Change**

Last Chapter:

_"What can I do to repay you?" Draco whispered in ill-disguised unease._

_"You don't need to repay me for anything." Harry whispered back, unsure on what prompted them both to feel like their conversation needed to be whispered._

_Draco studied Harry again for a few minutes then offered his hand. _

_Harry smiled then took his hand. "Friends?" He questioned with more power behind his voice._

_"Friends." Draco responded._

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

The next two months passed in a blur of funerals and, surprisingly, weddings. The only grounding constant in Harry's life was the budding friendship between him and Draco Malfoy. Draco had taken it upon himself to educate Harry in what he saw was lacking. This included a thorough education in manners and Pureblood society history and rules. Harry would have never imagined there was so many rules for something as simple as having tea. But all the constant lessons guided by Draco, and surprisingly enough his parents, and the books Draco had fostered on Harry; had kept Harry from getting lost in his grief.

It took Harry until a few days past to even notice how Ron and Hermione had begun to pull away to start their own life together. At first it stung to think they might not want him in their life anymore, but after a rather insightful conversation with George, Harry came to realize they were simply growing up. And, unfortunately, sometimes when you grow up you grow apart from childhood friends. George had been another surprisingly grounding constant. The once wild child had calmed with the loss of his twin and was able to show his true intelligence that had been hidden so long behind his mischievous ways.

George had even gone so far as to help Harry recreate himself to lessen how easily recognizable he was. Albeit all they really had to do was cure Harry's eyesight and grown his hair longer (both via potions). With his ethereal green eyes no longer hidden by his bulky frames they seemed to almost glow in most lights. His high cheekbones also stood out more now, giving him an almost elvish look. Gone was his hair's wildness; though with it grown to almost mid-back it did seem to curl more. Harry was told quite often he looked more like his mother now.

It was actually an offhanded comment from George about Gringotts bank that led Harry and his lawyer and friend Blaise Zabini -Draco had smirked in glee when he had introduced the two and they had hit it off well- to where they currently stood on the steps of Gringotts bank... surrounded by armed goblins. Harry stared wide eyed at the goblins while Blaise tried hard not to laugh at poor naive Harry Potter.

Blaise smirked at Harry then turned his full attention on the goblins. "Greeting great warriors of the Goblin tribe." Blaise announced, "I have brought this thief to face your great leader Ragnok. Either for punishment or retribution.

Harry squeaked at the word punishment coupled with the vicious grins that filled the goblins' faces. What had he gotten himself into?! Harry stared at Blaise with panic filled eyes until Blaise locked eyes with him. In that brief moment Harry remembered all the coaching Blaise, Draco, and George had forced him through for this moment. He could trust Blaise, he knew his friend was in full control of the situation. Harry quickly schooled his features into an almost ethereal smile. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the goblins looked quite disconcerted by the dramatic change. Even Blaise looked slightly startled.

The goblins quickly led Blaise and Harry into the bank, through the atrium, and down through twisting hallways and staircases. They appeared to want to hurry and be rid of the still smiling Harry. Harry couldn't help but be amused by this. _Who would have thought all it took was a smile to unnerve goblins_, Harry thought. If only Harry realized just how unworldly he looked when he smiled now that his glasses were gone and his eyes seemed to glow against the torch light.

They soon arrived at large double doors with ornate inlays of gold and gems. One goblin stepped forward and hissed, "Ragnok is waiting. May his battle ax serve justice." The goblin then threw open the doors and herded Harry and Blaise inside. The doors slammed shut behind them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! I believe your visit is long overdue." A creaky voice echoed ominously through the room.

Both Blaise and Harry turned to stare at where the voice had echoed from. There, behind a behemoth of a desk, sat the oldest and most diminutive goblin either wizard had ever seen. Albeit he was holding aloft a humorously over-sized battle ax, well maybe not humorous to his enemies. Both wizard fleetingly thought on how awing it was a goblin so small and old could hold the large weapon with such ease. The goblin made a beckoning motion with his unoccupied hand and grinned ferally at the two boys, for compared to his age they were just that.

When Harry realized Blaise was not going to make any movement forward, he grasped Blaise's arm and walk forward to the goblin's desk, making sure to stop out of range of the battle ax. Ragnok grinned again this time without showing his teeth. Harry could see Blaise visibly relax. Ragnok gently set down his battle ax with the blade still facing Blaise and Harry. To any normal witch or wizard these simple nuances would mean nothing, but to Harry and Blaise, they showed that Ragnok was not eager to punish Harry but more interested in retribution he might offer. It showed just how badly the goblin nation must have been affected by the war.

"Sit." The ancient goblin commanded and with a wave of his hand two chairs were summoned. "We have much to discuss but first a blood test to confirm you truly are Harry Potter and not one sent to take any punishment we wish to give him."

"Of course honorable Lord Ragnok." Blaise said as he seated himself. Harry quickly followed suit.

With another wave of his hand, Ragnok summoned a blood quill and a black scroll. "Simply sign your full name on the top of the scroll Mr. Potter." Ragnok said as he handed the quill and scroll to Harry; but before he could take the scroll Blaise snatched it.

"If you don't mind Lord Ragnok, I would like to examine the scroll prior to Lord Potter signing it." Blaise said calmly. Lord Ragnok nodded his head. Blaise whipped out his wand and whispered a slew of detection charms. A frown quickly filled his countenance. "This is a heredity scroll Lord Ragnok, not a simple identity scroll. Perhaps you summoned the wrong scroll."

Ragnok grinned toothlessly and stated. "No Mr. Zabini. I summoned this one on purpose. After all, it has come to our attention that Mr. Potter may have inherited some vaults by conquest."

Harry let out a soft "Oh," then took the scroll and signed his name at the top. The scroll quickly filled with red writing. Though before Harry could read even a single line Ragnok snatched it out of his hands.

Ragnok's grin would no doubt haunt both wizards for some time. Especially the way his beady eyes lit with glee. Ragnok took the next few moments to peruse the scroll. Minute by minute Ragnko's glee seemed to only increase. With a wave of his hand Ragnok summoned numerous books. He took time comparing what he read on the scroll to the books. He even summoned a goblin and spoke in gobbledygook for a few moments before the other goblin left. He turn to both wizards with a feral grin.

"Mr. Potter, did you know you are legally the King of Wizarding England?" Ragnok said in an obvious falsely sweet tone.

"WHAT?!" Both wizards shouted in shock.


End file.
